Halloween Morning
by KDenali
Summary: Bella's Halloween morning. Just fluff. My first fanfic. Post New Moon.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the rights to there names, or the story line. Mostly because there isn't one.**

It was Halloween morning in the small town of Forks, Washington. This would be my first Halloween in Forks, I didn't know what the town did for the odd holiday if anything at all. I had a feeling hay rides wouldn't be a great idea given the weather. I knew Alice likely had plans that I would be dragged into and had bought a costume as a precaution. If she didn't at least I could be one of those lonely cat ladies that passed candy out in costume because they have nowhere to be.

I got ready for school not knowing what to expect, put my costume in my bag, grabbed a granola bar, and ran out the door to my truck. I made it to my truck (a miracle) without falling. I could see festive decoration all the way there, nothing fancy like in some places in Phoenix. Since I was a little girl, Renee made a habit of taking me out to haunted houses instead of trick-or-treating, like a normal kid. A new one every year, she would always be screaming the whole way through, but it never bothered me all that much. I never believed in all that horror stuff anyway. I had a feeling now that kind of stuff might have a different effect.

When I got to the school most of the student body was dressed in the typical costumes, short skirts and small tops for the girls and some sort of serial killer for the guys. There was no way, costume or no costume, I would be blending in today. I might have stared a bit when I saw Edward and Alice coming towards me. Alice was dressed in a light, black mini dress with drop sleeves and a matching belt. Her boots were shiny, black leather, with tall, thin heels. A black, pointy hat sat atop her head. With her black spiked hair, she looked much more like a witch then a vampire. Edward on the other hand had on half a white mask, and a tux? With a cape as well, and black gloves. A handsome replica of Phantom of the opera. It suited his melodramatically ways.

Alice started prancing over to me with Edward walking gracefully at her side. "What's up, Alice" I asked, as she looked me up and down, a frown marring her perfect features.

"Were is your costume?" she asked, lifting her brow at me.

"Oh, its in my bag. I wasn't sure if I should were it or not," I said, feeling a little out of place standing here like any other day, but talking to a pixie witch with the Phantom watching us. But I suppose all things considered, this was not the weirdest thing in my life.

" Well of course you should." Alice said, jumping excitedly."You have to wear it for the party tonight anyway."

"Party? Alice, please don't make me" I whined. I hated parties, they were always crowded and loud. What was the point, no one remembered the good ones anyway. They only knew they showed up by the horrible photos of them on Facebook the next day.

"You're going, Bella. There is no point in arguing now. I can see you there." She said, in a matter of fact tone. She always seemed to automatically see her way. Sometimes I wondered if she even looked or just assumed she got her way. But I wasn't willing to give up just yet.

" Alice, what about the trick-or-treaters. Charlie is working tonight. Some one has to hand out the candy." I said, not that I cared to help put this town into a sugar comma, but Charlie had asked. He seemed steadfast on the idea that someone in this crazy town was going to try something the moment he turned his head, so he'd been working nights all this week.

"Your last trick-or-treater will come at 6:56. The party's at 8:00. Edward will stay with you. By the way, I love your costume." That was all she said before skipping off to class like that had settled it all, which it sort of had. Edward came up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

" It won't be that bad, Love." he said, picking up my backpack and leading me to class." What is you costume anyway?"

**A/N: Thanks for reading my mediocre story. I just felt like I should write something since I read so much. I'm not nearly up to par with some of the really wonderful writers, but I might as well try. Constructive criticism is more then welcome, it's requested. Thanks for reading please review!**

**Milly**


End file.
